Dreamcast Gamer
This was the main series on his youtube channel, before it got changed into The SNK Gamer. He show started on _ and had it's last episode on 3/5/18. It along with the movie is now cancelled and is unknown if it will come back. Reasons as to why will not be said as it's private to his life. If you want to know ask him yourself. History NAN Characters Clicking on one of the characters will send you to there respective character page on this wiki, if it exists. Dreamcast Gamer (Dallas) Garefield Trainboy Productions teh_supar_hackr (was in an episode not even made) Unfinished Episodes These were episodes unfinished and some was'int even made in the first place! The episodes here will be counted as the number with a L next to it to show that it's lost, or unfinished. 3L * 1L Rock Band / Guitar Hero Knockoffs Episode (was suggested to be done in 2017, by teh_supar_hackr) * 2L Unknown teh_supar_hackr episode (has Dallas fighting teh_supar_hackr as he is hacked by him) Trivial Episode 2, and possibly others are lost Due to how often he makes changes to videos. Episode 8 was his first time on the channel reviewing a Garifeld game Episode 22 was the last episode to have a number, and to be in the playlist of episodes he has. Episode 3 was the only time in the series that he did an unboxing List of Episodes Here are the list of episodes that this show has made all errors were from the original video's title. # Sonic Crakers Review - Dreamcast Gamer Episode 1 # 2 NOT YET FOUND # Sega Dreamcast VMU Unboxing - Dreamcast Gamer Episode 3 # Spirit of Speed 1937 Review (old version) - Dreamcast Gamer Episode 4 # Playing Dreamcast on an old 1983 Baycrest TV - Dreamcast Gamer Episode 5 # ChuChu Rocket! Review - Dreamcast Gamer Episode 6 # Vurtua Fighter 3tb Review and Playthrough - Dreamcast Gamer Episode 7 # Garfield's Nightmare Review - Dreamcast Gamer Episode 8 # Dr Robotnik's Mean Bean Machene Review Part 1 Genisis - Dreamcast Gamer Episode 9 # Dr Robotnik's Mean Bean Machene Review Part 2 Game Gear - Dreamcast Gamer Episode 10 # Sonic Heros Review - Dreamcast Gamer Episode 11 # Universal Studios Theme Park Adventure Review - Dreamcast Gamer Episode 12 # Super Bubble Pop Review - Dreamcast Gamer Episode 13 # Garfield Gets Real DS Review - Dreamcast Gamer Episode 14 # The Backyardigans DS Review - Dreamcast Gamer Episode 15 # Sonic Adventure Review - Dreamcast Gamer Episode 16 # Cheetahmen 2 Review - Dreamcast Gamer Episode 17 # Garfield - The Search For Pooky Review - Dreamcast Gamer Episode 18 # Frogger 2: Swampy's Revenge Review - Dreamcast Gamer Episode 19 # Shaq Fu Review - Dreamcast Gamer Episode 20 # Altered Beast Review - Dreamcast Gamer Episode 21 # Garefield's Nightmare Revisited - Dreamcast Gamer Episode 22 # Fatal Fury: King of Fighters Review - Dreamcast Gamer Category:Series